Girls Gone Wild:  Middleton!
by whitem
Summary: A fic that you thought would never be written!  Warning: Heed the 'M' rating, please!  Hopefully the title says it all... and now for chap 7. BonnieTara added, def. 'M' rating!
1. prologue

Just another crazy idea that came to me while up late at night. (Hey… I work nights, so on my days off, I'm up late and bored.)

Disclaimer: (This disclaimer should be referred to before reading each chapter, as I don't feel like typing it every time I start a new one.) I do not own ANY of the characters that are portrayed in the following story. I just like putting them in to interesting situations… : )

Girls Gone Wild: Middleton!

"Scott… Where the Hell are we?"

"Sorry Ryan… I don't know. Think we should ask the pilot?"

"Probably wouldn't hurt… huh?"

"Yo, Pilot! Where in the Hell are we?" Ryan yelled up towards the front of the twin-engine private plane. Just as he asked, both of them felt an un-characteristic shudder move throughout the plane.

"What was that?" Both Ryan and Scott said in unison.

The voice of the pilot echoed back through the open cockpit door. "You two better get strapped in! We just flew into a surprise snow storm over the Rockies!"

Just as Jeff and Ryan strapped them self down, they felt their stomachs rise up into their throats, and three words echo from the cockpit that they did NOT want to hear! "Damnit, Damnit! Damnit!"

Then they heard the whine of the engines die down, and completely disappear!

"Umm… Ryan? I think we've got a problem." Scott said very matter of factly, and the small private plane began to spin out of control, their screams piercing the entire cabin.

…x x x x…

"Wh… where… are we?" Ryan said, as he rubbed his temple.

"Yeah… and what happened?" Scott replied. "Shouldn't we be… dead?"

"Nah, you were just unconscious from the G's put on you from the spinning." A strange voice said, and they looked up to see someone they didn't recognize walking out of the cockpit.

Both Ryan and Scott's jaws simultaneously dropped to the floor as they watched a VERY cute redhead with a drop-dead body walking out of the cockpit. She wore a suit they had never seen before, but it clung to her like a second skin. It was all white with blue stripes down the sides and arms, and pads of the same color on the elbows and knees.

"Ummm… H… how did you get in here?" Ryan asked, "And what is your name?"

"You don't recognize me?" The red head asked, looking like her feelings were hurt.

"Sorry…" Scott replied. "Our lives are kind of… unique. Now how is it that you got onto our plane?

"Well…" The redhead started, "I got a call from the FAA that there was a small jet in trouble over the Rockies and they didn't have anyone to send out for a rescue, so they called me." She flashed a dazzling smile as the redhead thumbed herself in the chest.

"And you are…?" Both Scott and Ryan chimed at the same time.

"You really don't know who I am?" Both guys shook their heads side to side.

"The name is Possible, Kim Possible. And you are?"

"No way!" Scott and Ryan said together again.

"I don't know why we didn't recognize you. We are truly sorry. My name is Ryan, and this is Scott. I don't suppose you recognize us?"

"Umm… no, sorry, I don't think so." _Something does seem vaguely familiar about them, though._

"I guess you probably wouldn't." Scott said. "See, we're kind of a couple hosts for a video company, and the videos are pretty much only sold on TV at night. You being under 18 and all…"

"Actually, I just turned 18 a couple months ago."

"Really…" The two guys replied at the same time with sly grins.

"So I take it we've landed." Scott said. "So, we were wondering, where are we?"

"You're in my hometown of Middleton Colorado. Home of the worlds first Space Port, and the birthplace of the Naco."

"Alright! I LOVE those things!" Ryan said.

"Now what is it you said you do?" Kim asked as she looked out of a side window of the plane. "The storm should let up in a little bit so we should be able to walk to the terminal pretty soon."

Scott and Ryan had been eyeing Kim's body as she was slightly leaning over while looking out the window.

Ryan whispered into Scott's ear. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh Yeah," Was the whispered response.

"We're both producers and hosts to the videos called Girls Gone Wild."

Kim quickly stood up straight, finally knowing why she thought they were a vague memory. One time she had caught her boyfriend Ron watching something on TV late one night, and they were on the screen feeling up a bunch of half-naked girls! Ron had switched the channel really quick-like when he noticed she had walked into the room.

"I don't suppose you would want to tell us where the local party places are?" Ryan asked.

"Oh I can think of a few places." Kim said as she opened the door of the plane, letting a rush of cold air and snow blow inside.

Suddenly Kim had a very devious thought. "Walk this way, and we'll get you guys a hotel room for the night. Then I'll give you a call in the morning, and show you around town.

Kim sauntered her way out the door, and swung her hips side to side as she sashayed her way down the steps to the snow-covered tarmac.

Ryan and Scott's mouths hung open again as they watched their savior walk out of the plane and down the steps. Ryan spoke out the side of his mouth to his partner. "Dude… if I tried to walk that way, I just might hurt something."

Kim stood at the bottom of the steps, a hand resting on her thrust out hip. "Tell the pilot to get a move on too. I'm guessing he's also a camera man?"

"Uh… yeah." Both said, nodding their heads as plumes of steam came out of their mouths.

"This may turn out to be a good trip after all." Scott said into Ryan's ear as he shivered in the cold Colorado air.

To be continued…?

* * *

Any guy who is up late at night or early in the morning should recognize this. Sorry this first chap is kinda short, guess I just wrote it as an attention grabber.

Well, should I continue this? Just another idea that a sleepless night and copious amounts of Dr. Pepper (trademark) has brought to me brain. I probably will only be able to update once a week (maybe longer), if I do. So let me know in your review if y'all would like me to continue. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

The cry has been heard, and I am continuing.

Disclaimer: See Prologue…

Chapter 1

The next morning Kim called Scott and Ryan in their hotel room, and said she would meet them in about an hour. Both quickly took showers, and threw on some clothes.

"I really like this Kim." Ryan said. "I wonder if she's seeing anybody?"

"Hey Dude… I saw her first! You know how much I like redheads!" Just as each of them were putting on their shoes, a light knocking was heard at the door.

Ryan headed for the door first. "That's Kim! Let me answer it!"

"No, let me answer it…"

For about a minute, the two tussled and finally both stood side-by-side while Ryan opened the door.

"Hey guys." She said, and walked in. Just as Scott was closing the door behind her, he felt someone push it back open. In walked a young man, not quite 6 ft tall, and blonde.

"And you are…?" Ryan said slightly perturbed as he gave the new comer a once over.

"Oh, sorry guys." Kim said, walking up to this guy and hooking an arm around his. "This is my boyfriend, Ron. Ron, this is Scott and Ryan."

Ron immediately recognized who the two guys were, not only because Kim had told him about them in the car on the way to the hotel, but also because they were like heroes to him. He had one of the videos at home, well hidden in his room where NO ONE, not even Rufus would find it, so he immediately recognized them.

Ron didn't want Kim to know that he knew who these guys were, so he swallowed his excitement, and shook both Ryan and Scott's hand.

"We didn't expect you to bring anyone else with you." Scott said, noticeably disappointed.

"Sorry guys." Kim said. "You didn't think I was… available, did you?"

"Well, we weren't sure." Ryan said.

"Yeah, sorry guys." Ron quickly chimed in, placing an arm over Kim's shoulders and smiling. "She's all mine."

"Excuse me Ron?" Kim said, looking up at him with an annoyed look.

"Oops… Sorry Kim. I didn't mean 'Mine' as in 'owned', I meant mine as in, you're the only one for me."

"Nice save." Kim said in perfect timing with the other two. "Jinx! You two owe me!"

"Umm… owe you what?" Ryan asked.

"I'll tell ya later." Kim replied. She then turned around taking Ron's hand, and walked out the door that he had just opened for her. "Let's get going so we can show you all of the hot spots we have here in town. Where's your camera guy?"

"He's back at the plane making sure everything is OK." Scott answered. "He said he would meet up with us this evening about supper time."

They went everywhere! Even to Bueno Nacho, where Ron just had to order a Naco to go. Since Kim was driving her PT Cruiser, he could eat relatively easy.

"Remember what I said, Ron. One… single… drop…?"

Even though he didn't need to be reminded to be careful when eating in Kim's car, he grabbed more napkins from the bag and lay them over his lap to catch any errant drips he might miss.

OK, guys, here's the last stop." Kim said as she pulled into a parking lot while Ron wiped the last bit of melted cheese from his mouth. "Middleton Lodge is temporarily closed because of some restoration they are doing, but the ballroom is still functional. It has everything a nightclub has, the only difference being a really large dance floor. They've been trying to rent it out to try and make up for the lost revenue from the restoration activities."

"Can we go in and see it?" Scott asked.

"I don't see why not." Kim answered. "There should be someone here to unlock any doors for us if needed."

All four got out of the car, and walked through the double doors that led to the check-in counter. A large sign was placed on the counter that read: **No Vacancy due to renovation activities. Please check back with us in two months when we will be able to serve your needs even better! If you wish to rent the Ballroom, please contact the management at 555-4763. Thank-you!**

Kim led the group in to the ballroom, and just as they entered, Ryan let out a whistle. "Perfect." Scott said.

Ryan pulled out his mobile phone, dialed a number, and spoke. "Hey Stephanie? Yeah… it's me, Ryan. Hey listen… We need a full crew to Middleton Colorado, at a place called Middleton Motor Lodge in 24 hours… Yeah, full set-up, and post it on the Internet. That should be all the advertisement we need… Yeah, we've got the banners in the plane… Why are we here? We had a little plane trouble… Everyone's OK. Kim Possible saved us."

He had to pull the phone away from his ear as the sound of a screaming girl could clearly be heard by everyone else standing around him.

"OK Stephanie, calm down." Ryan said after the screaming had subsided. "OK… I'll ask her. You have everything rolling to get here in 24? Good. Talk to ya later. Bye."

After placing the phone back in his pocket, Ryan asked Kim a question. "Stephanie, my secretary, would kill me if I didn't ask you for an autographed picture of both of you."

"No Big." Kim said. "We'll have one for you before you leave."

"OK… now this is Thursday, right?" Ryan asked, and received nods. "A full crew will be here tomorrow about this time to set up here at Middleton Lodge. Oops, I almost forgot…"

He dialed the number from the sign on the check-in counter. "Yeah, Middleton Lodge reservations? I would like to reserve the ballroom for Friday night… Let me give you the number from a business charge card."

He gave the number and expiration date, and then spoke one last time. "…Oh, you need the name of the company? Sure… it's for Girls Gone Wild. What's that? No that's OK. We've got all the advertisement we need. Thanks again, bye."

"Putting the horse before the cart by just a little bit, are we?" Ron asked.

"Yeah… sometimes I get ahead of myself. Now let's get back to the hotel so we can rent a car so we don't have to bum a ride from Kim and her boyfriend again."

"Hey… again, it's No Big." Kim said. "Just glad to help." Kim let herself smile a little devious smile again as she had manipulated these guys just as she had planned. The only thing is, she had no idea what she had gotten herself, and the entire town of Middleton into.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N:

The party is just about ready to begin! Sorry, another short one, but they will get better! This should be the last BS chapter, and the next one will start the good stuff! I need some suggestions for songs that I can mention are being played during the party. I probably won't be doing any lyrics, just mentioning what's playing. Not sure about that yet though. Any suggestions appreciated!

This story will have irregular updates, sorry again. Some quick, some may take a while. Let me apologize in advance for that…


	3. Chapter 2

Here we go… A big THANKYOU to all who have left a review. You know who you are… I am amazed at how many hits this story has received already… over 800 and still climbing! Whoo Hoo!

Disclaimer… Please see the Prologue… Credit is given to the artist of any songs referenced at the time of use.

Girls Gone Wild: Middleton!

Chapter 2

That evening Scott, Ryan, and their pilot/camera man Carl sat around a table in the hotel's restaurant. They were discussing some of the aspects of what else needed to be done.

"Are you sure just the Internet advertisement is all we need? You don't think anyone might be against us being here. Do you?" Carl asked.

"Nah." Said Scott. "In a small town like this, I'll bet it's only the kids that go on-line. We will have a packed house with nothing but young kids! I'm positive. We'll just have to make sure to check everyone's ID, and have them sign the waiver in case we use them on the production video."

"Plus there's the college folks from the one that's local, and the other in… what did Kim call it? Upperton?" The smile on Ryan's face was huge at the prospects.

"We should also probably tell Joe about this party too."

…x x x x…

It's amazing how one small change on a web site can make a difference. For a town like Middleton to get mentioned, it only took about 20 minutes for every 18-24 year-old in the Tri-city area to know what was going to happen at the Middleton Motor Lodge Friday night. PARTY!

…Wristbands were going to be handed out to those who were under drinking age, and all liquor licenses were acquired in record time. What was really amazing, is that about a full 1/3 of the town (who all happened to be the more mature adults) hadn't even heard about what was going on. Maybe most of them thought the Internet was just a fad, and didn't log on. (I'm also pretty sure that quite a few people didn't even visit the Girls Gone Wild website…)

…x x x x…

Friday night, about 7:15 pm, Kim Possible is getting dressed for a party that her parents have no idea she is going to. Oh her parents do go on-line, but it's mostly for their work, so they had never seen the advertisement.

Kim's good friend Monique had helped her put together something special for this party. Everyone that was going to this party was going to try look they're very best, and Kim was no exception. With a little alteration, her friend had made a version of her mission clothes look more than hot. It was steamin'.

Slowly turning in front of her mirror, Kim looked herself over and approved.

She had on a pair of olive cargo's that had been cut off just above halfway between her hips and knees, frayed instead of hemmed. Monique had moved some of the pockets around, so she still had some functionality, but it wasn't much, as the pants themselves were a little tight. They weren't too snug, but just enough to show her tight little butt. For shoes she wore dark-colored 2-inch solid-heeled sandals that accented the shorts nicely, and gave a little shape to her calves.

The standard black half-shirt she wore had been altered slightly too. The only major change was now it showed a little bit of what was underneath. The neckline came down just far enough to expose about two-thirds of her cleavage. Monique had also been able to work her magic and with a little help from some well-placed support, pushed Kim's breasts up a bit and made her look just a tad bigger than she really was. One other minor alteration was that the longer sleeves were now very short sleeves. These also ended in tasteful frayed edges, instead of a neat hem.

Now the only real mission was to get past her parents dressed like this. Monique had an idea. Sweats! It wasn't one of her more glamorous thoughts, but it worked.

They still rushed out of the house yelling good bye so that neither Mr. nor Mrs. P. could get a real good look at Kim, and jumped into Monique's car. Kim still couldn't help but smile at what her friend was driving. It was a tan Mini Cooper S series hard top with black accents. It just seemed to fit her perfectly.

While Monique drove, Kim was able to take off her sweats, and throw them in the back seat. "Is that what you're going to wear?" Kim asked as she re-buckled her seatbelt.

"You know me better than that, Kim. I brought my stuff in a small bag, and I'm going to change in the bathroom."

"And you didn't suggest that to me, and you made me wear those God-awful sweats?" Kim said, getting a little perturbed at her friend.

"Sorry Kim." Monique said, chuckling slightly. "I just wanted to see what you looked like in those ugly bulky green sweats. Too bad I didn't get a picture to show Bonnie."

"I would have shown you at least 5 of my 16 styles of Kung Fu if you had." She replied, but she was only about half serious.

"Well Kim… here we are." Monique said as she turned into the parking lot, and pulled up to the Valet. You ready to knock Ron's socks off?"

"That, and maybe a little more." Kim said to herself, but Monique actually heard her.

…x x x x…

Kim stood as a sentry outside the bathroom stall as her friend changed clothes. A couple older girls walked in that she didn't know, but that was it. It didn't take long, and Monique stepped out of the stall.

_Damn, Monique!_ Kim thought. _If I wasn't straight, I'd jump your bones!_ Kim didn't give voice to her thoughts, instead she just whistled at her friend, and told her that she looked "Spankin' Hot"!

Monique wore a white top that was loose over the shoulders and then tapered in, fitting a little snug from just under her breasts down and over her stomach. It split just above her navel, exposing that part of her stomach, looking like an upside down 'V'.

The edges of the shirt that plunged down to a very revealing neck-line was lined with lace, and lay loose on the dark skin of her very ample breasts. She also wore a not-quite-mini skirt that in turn was white too. A wide, black loose-fitting belt adorned her hips as it hung there, accented with little bits of white leather. To finish off the outfit, she wore white open-toed sandals.

…x x x x…

Unknown to Kim, Bonnie Rockwaller had her own little agenda planned for the evening to try and embarrass the young redhead. The place was filling up nicely with all ages of kids, each one dressed to kill, even the guys. Bonnie was no exception. She waltzed in wearing a spaghetti strapped back-less LBD that clung to her in all the right places. Some guys actually swore the back plunged down far enough to expose a bit of her butt.

When Kim and Monique stepped out of the bathroom, they almost ran right into her. All three looked at each other with daggers, and Bonnie finally left in a huff, her nose in the air. She had to powder her nose, and then find Liz and Marcella to make sure they were ready for what she had planned for Kim and Ron.

…x x x x…

Somewhere between 7:30 and 7:45, the first song finally started to play, and people went out on the dance floor. Of all things, it was the song "Let's Get it Started", by the Black Eyed Peas.

"Where the heck is Ron?" Kim said to no one specific, and then she saw him walk into the room. Immediately her eyes shone ten times brighter, and a goofy smile spread across her face, not un-like when she first laid eyes on Josh Monkey. Oops, I mean Mankey.

He wore a pair of dark colored pleated Dockers, and a snug white t-shirt tucked into the waist accented his taught abdominal muscles. Over the t-shirt he wore a long-sleeved light maroon dress shirt, completely undone, and hanging loose. On his feet, were, of all things… Skeechers. To Kim Ron looked HOT… Hot! Apparently a few other girls in the room thought so too, as roughly a dozen other girls craned their necks around to see the blond hunk that just walked in to the room.

When their eyes locked, it was as if the rest of the room froze still. The two of them walked towards each other at a brisk pace, and met about half way between, their arms wrapping around each other in a crushing hug, and a lip lock that made everyone else just a little jealous.

"You look… awesome!" They said to each other at the same time.

"Thanks…" Each replied at the same time again, and just a little embarrassed.

The first song had just finished, and the DJ made an announcement. "Here's the first request of the night. She wouldn't give her name, just said it was 'B'. Well, 'B', here ya go…"

…x x x x…

The crowd slightly parted in front of Kim and Ron, and up stepped Bonnie with Liz and Marcella in tow. They were also looking pretty good. A pair of Girls Gone Wild cameras appeared and began recording.

A hard and almost primal beat started to play as the song "Don'tcha" by Tori Alamaze began to play. Bonnie wasn't singing, but she was mouthing the words to the song as she sauntered up to Kim and Ron. Liz and Marcella stayed behind her as if they were background singers.

xxxx

Ooh baby  
Ladies? Fellas? Are you ready?  
Let's dance

(ooh baby)

_Bonnie began to move her hips seductively to the pounding beat.  
_

Ahhh  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you.  
And I know you want it (and I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be fuckin' with me  
(ooh baby)

_Bonnie then started to run her hands down her sides as she continued to sway her hips back and forth and side to side._

chorus  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
(don't cha, don't cha)

She pointed at Ron and continued swinging her hips… 

Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
(don't cha, don't cha)

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave a happy home.  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)

_She then walked up to Ron, drawing a finger over his jaw as he stood there slack jawed at what Bonnie was doing. Kim just stood there seething._

See I don't care (see I don't care)  
But I know she ain't gon' wanna share  
(ooh)

chorus  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
(don't cha, don't cha)  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
(don't cha, don't cha)

_During the following spoken part, Bonnie just stood in front of Ron, her hips cocked to one side, and just her shoulders moving._

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I ain't lyin'

_Kim just happened to look away from Bonnie at the right time, and she moved back into Kim's line of sight, actually moving Kim's face to look back at her. _

Look at me… Bitch, you ain't blind

_She looked back at Ron again._

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And i'm fine  
I ain't lyin'

_Kim tried to look away again, her anger rising._

Look at me… Bitch, you ain't blind

_Bonnie then swung herself back in front of Ron, and pointed at him waving her finger up and down._

I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
So I understand (so I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy, about cha  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then no friend  
What would you make of me

chorus  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
(don't cha, don't cha)  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
(don't cha, don't ya)

After the song was over, Bonnie spun on her heel and walked away from the couple, flipping her hair. _Let's see what they think of that._

Ron's jaw worked up and down, but no sound came out of his mouth. Kim 's reaction was pretty much the same.

"Kim…?" Ron finally got his voice back. "Did you know Bonnie was going to do that?"

"I had no idea…" Kim replied.

The next song to come up was "Beverly Hills" by Wheezer. After Bonnie left and the impromptu audience that had been watching her antics finally shook off their own amazement, started to dance again, and the GGW cameras began to move about catching girls as they would grind onto their boyfriends.

Just as everyone was getting into the next song, a loud crash was heard, and a side door came flying across the room, miraculously not hitting anyone.

A voice yelled out, echoing in the quiet ballroom. The DJ had stopped the music at the sudden interruption. "Where's Kim Possible?"

"Shego…" Kim muttered after shaking the image of Bonnie dancing in front of them out of her head,and ran over to where the voice was coming from. The crowd had circled around Shego as she stood there with her hands charged, and glowing green.

Being a little preoccupied by her thoughts of fighting with Princess, Shego didn't immediately realize what was going on. The glow on her hands diminished a bit as she started to look around the room, and noticed the cameras.

"What the…" She said.

"What do you want, Shego?" Kim demanded at the edge of the circle of people, which parted revealing her location.

"Ummm… I… thought it was just you and the buffoon here. Drakken said…"

"And when was the last time you listened to Drakken?" Kim asked, her hands on her hips.

Shego finally noticed the cameras that were now all trained on her. "Just what kind of party is this…?" The woman in green muttered.

A voice from somewhere in the back of the crowd echoed out as it yelled out four words. "Show us your tits!"

To be continued…

* * *

Well, I hope y'all liked this chapter… I know it's not quite nasty yet like the commercials show, but it will get that way later. Hope y'all continue to enjoy… 


	4. Chapter 3

Ok… here we go! Sorry I took a bit longer to post this. Time just sort of got away from me. I will give a bit of a warning here: There are a few naked parts of the female anatomy in this chapter. Nothing nasty will happen. Yet.

Thanks again to all who have reviewed! Now on with the boobies… I mean show!

Disclaimer: Any and all characters used in this story are not owned by me. (Harumph) All characters in which naked body parts are seen (read) are depicted as over 18 in this story.

Girls Gone Wild: Middleton!

Chapter 3

Shego stood in the middle of the room, encircled by mostly 18 to 24 year olds, a good mix of boys and girls. Her eyes shifted left, then right.

"It's your move, Shego." Kim said, hands on her hips.

"I'm going to reach for something in my pocket, Princess, but it's not a weapon." Shutting off her glow power, Shego slowly reached down to the pouch on her leg, unsnapped it, and pulled out her me-pod. She unhooked the headphones, and looked around the room. When she noticed who she was looking for, she yelled out.

"Yo! DJ!" She held up the me-pod. "File six, track eight. Bump it on my mark!"

And with that, she tossed the me-pod at the DJ, who caught it perfectly. He plugged the unit into his console, and found the track she mentioned. He then looked at the strangely dressed green woman, waiting for her signal.

What happened next, no one ever expected. Not even Kim or Ron. It looked like she taped her belt, and then gave something a turn. Before everyone's eyes, Shego's body suit changed.

It split in half, and turned into a half-shirt and skirt, but kept the same black and green coloration. She nodded at the DJ, who hit play.

The song started out with trumpets, and a quick salsa beat immediately became apparent. The song she had the DJ play, was "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira.

She immediately started to shake her hips and writhe her body around to the music. Both Kim and Ron stood there flabbergasted, mouths hanging open.

As Shego moved around the dance floor, the GGW cameras instantly all came over, and started recording her dancing. Her black hair swung around in graceful sweeping motions, as her hips seemed to move of their own volition.

As the song continued on, and Shego continued to dance, Kim and Ron finally got their mouths to finally un-hinge and then speak. Ron was first to gain his speech back.

"Kim… did you know she could move like that?" He couldn't take his eyes off of Shego.

"I had no idea." Kim also had trouble looking away. She couldn't help but marvel at how Shego was moving her hips. It was as if they weren't even attached to her body.

After finally getting her wits about her, Kim looked over at Ron and she saw how Ron was looking at Shego. Immediately she smacked him in the back of the head, bringing him back to the real world.

"Head in the game, Stoppable. And eyes on me."

Feeling Kim's hand hit him in the back of the head was enough to pull Ron out of his stupor, and he immediately realized what he had been doing. He was ogling another woman in front of Kim… and it was Shego!

"I'm so sorry Kim." Ron said, his cheeks flushing red, and looking his girlfriend right in the eyes. "I… I was just appreciating…"

"Appreciating what, Ron?" Kim's eyes were half lidded as she asked the question.

"Ummm… Salsa dancing? I was thinking how much fun it would be if we took dancing lessons for couples sometime. Now that would be Badical!"

"OK… " Kim said skeptically.

As the two were talking back and forth, neither of them noticed that Shego had situated herself right in front of them. She sang a portion of the song out loud, and emphasized the last few words, getting their attention.

"Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, **say it**!"

Their heads snapped around and looked directly at Shego again. She was still moving her hips to that carnal beat, and the song finished.

_Shakira:_

_Im on tonight, my hips dont lie  
And Im starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto _

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips dont lie  
And I am starting to feel its right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection

On the word 'perfection', Shego did something that caused the entire crowd of people watching, including Kim and Ron, to collectively inhale at the shock of what she had done.

Shego had grabbed her top, lightly flared her hands, and ripped it apart, effectively flashing her boobs to everyone in the room, including the cameras!

Now let it be known that Ron Stoppable is a guy. A red-blooded, All-American guy. When boobs are flashed, he **will look.** Heck, everyone in the room wanted to look! An internationally known villainess who happened to have a nice body has flashed her boobs, and everyone wanted a chance to see what her… tits… looked like.

Light bulbs flashed, and video cameras recorded. Shego stood there for a few seconds more, basking in the limelight. Nudity didn't bother her very much, and she was aware what it could do to the male of the human species.

Let it also be known that the naked form of Shego was very… um… captivating. She wasn't overly top heavy, but her boobs were definitely large. She was about a C-size, maybe a little bigger. They were full and tight, not sagging a bit. The skin like on the rest of her had a light green tinge, and her nipples were a very dark green, almost black in color. The areolas were about 2 inches in diameter, the color somewhere between her regular skin and the nipple, which was definitely standing at attention.

She placed her hands over her nipples, and seductively slid them around to the sides of her boobs. Shego gave herself a little lift, smiled at Kim, and winked at Ron. She then turned around and with a couple handsprings, leaped her way back out the door she had so rudely burst through earlier.

"Did you get that?" One camera man said to the other.

"You better believe it! That is one hot woman! Her green skin is kinda weird, but she is definitely a hot babe!"

The DJ had removed Shego's me-pod from his console, and spoke in to the microphone. "Well folks, looks like the floor show is over, so let's get our groove back on and kick up our heels! Here's an oldie but goodie. Y'all know what to yell…"

The song he played was "Mony Mony", by Billy Idol. Everyone in the crowd would yell the same thing at certain intervals of the song: "Hey (Hey what) get laid, get fucked!" No one noticed that two certain teens were not yelling the obscenity.

After "Mony Mony" finished, the DJ announced he was taking a 10-minute break, and put on some background music. The crowd just sort of milled around, taking a breather, and some were getting things to drink at the free bar that was provided.

"Ron?" Kim asked. "Would you be a dear and get me something to drink? An un-opened diet soda would be perfect. I don't trust the punch, I have a feeling it could be spiked."

"Sure, Kim. No problemo." He worked his way around the crowd, stood in line for about 5 minutes, and eventually made it back, heading towards his girlfriend. He stopped short a bit when he noticed that Kim was in an animated discussion with a group of girls that he recognized as their classes cheer squad. Kim was speaking with Liz, Marcella, and Tara.

Kim had one hand holding up her index finger, which was pointing at the ceiling, and her other hand was circling around, as if she was describing a cheer routine of some sort.

"What the heck?" He thought to himself, and then he saw Tara point off to the side and say something. She had pointed at Bonnie. The four girls walked over to Bonnie, and they engaged her in the group discussion also. Bonnie said something that made all the other girls raise a hand to their mouths as if they couldn't believe she said something. Then all of them started to nod their heads slowly and then more quickly. Apparently they had all come to a conclusion about something.

Ron then saw Tara leave the group after Kim said something to her, and he followed Tara with his eyes. He didn't notice that Kim had walked up beside him, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ron?" Kim said after getting his attention. "You're not ogling Tara now, are you?"

"Huh? No… no, Kim. I was just wondering what that conversation was about with you and the cheer squad. Oh… here's your soda." He handed her the can.

"Thanks." Kim said, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "As to what we were talking about… it's a secret, and a surprise."

The DJ had come back to his booth and started playing the music again. Everyone started to dance, and the cameras moved around again, randomly trying to get girls to flash their boobs.

"Uh Oh, Kim. What's going to happen here?" Ron said, as he pointed.

Kim followed where he was pointing and she saw the last two people that she ever thought would be there. Bonnie's sisters, Connie and Lonnie. One of the cameras were in front of the two, and it was Joe who was talking with them. It was obvious he was trying to get the sisters to flash, and he wasn't having much luck.

Connie raised her hand, and went to strike at Joe, but Lonnie stopped her by grabbing her hand. Lonnie whispered something to her sister, and then both stood directly in front of the camera, and they quickly raised their shirts at the same time, flashing themselves. It was quick. Very quick. If Ron hadn't been looking right at them, he would have missed it.

_Wow!_ Ron thought. _This is the most boobs I've seen ever in my life!_ Once again, he received s slap to the back of his head bringing him back to his senses. He took Kim in his arms, performed a dip, and planted a huge kiss on her lips.

He stood up, looking at Kim, and her eyes were half closed, her mouth still open. Ron smiled and thought, _You still got it Rondo._

After a few seconds, Kim shook herself out of her stupor, and was trying to think why she had been upset with Ron earlier. _No matter,_ she thought, and then saw Tara come back into the ballroom, carrying a large bag.

Tara pointed towards the bathrooms when she saw Kim, and then went to round of the rest of the squad.

"Ron…?" Kim said. "Would you excuse me for a bit? I need to… powder my nose. I'll be right back, so you better not move from this spot." She then quickly kissed him on the tip of his nose, and walked off briskly towards the bathroom.

Ron nodded, and stayed put. He took his time just watching the crowd, and sipping his soda. He never noticed that Kim, Liz, Marcella, Tara, and Bonnie were all missing.

One of the GGW cameras caught his attention as they were trying to get a very beautiful blond to show her wares. He noticed that she had a mole on her cheek. That was when he recognized who it was.

"No way…" He said, as it finally clicked whom it was he was seeing. It was that robotics scientist that Mr. Dr. P hired that had developed an advanced AI robot. It was Dr. V. F. Porter! Vivian Porter!

The GGW employee who was speaking to her was obviously trying to get her to flash, but she would have nothing of it. Finally she reared her head back, and Ron could hear Vivian's voice over the noise of the crowd. She yelled a single, solitary name.

"Oliver!"

Ron continued to watch as the large android pushed his way through the crowd and stood at her side. The GGW employee shrunk back, and before he and the camera could leave, a large hand reached out, grabbed the camera, and crushed it with both hands. He then dropped the ball of twisted metal and plastic, and the two walked out of the party.

"I hope she's not too upset." Ron thought. Though in the back of his mind (being a guy and all) he couldn't help but wonder what her boobs would have looked like.

He was brought out of his reverie once again, but not with a slap to the head. This time it was a small, yet strong hand that was gently laid on his shoulder from the back. He turned around, and saw 5 girls (including Kim) all dressed in the Middleton Mad Dog cheerleader uniforms!

"Kim? What… is… going on? Should I have brought my Mad Dog costume?"

"No." Kim simply said. "This is all for you."

She then raised her voice. "Hit it, DJ!"

The Middleton Mad Dog fight song started to play through the speakers, and all five girls formed a circle around Ron, shaking their pom poms, among other things.

They all shook the poms in his face, and then twirled around, dancing and shaking their bodies. Ron just stood there flabbergasted and embarrassed, as it seemed the entire crowd was now watching the little show the girls were doing.

The fight song actually didn't last very long, but what happened next, Ron would remember forever. As the fight song finished, all the girls bent over pointing their rears at him. They all stood close enough to him that only Ron would see, and they shook the pom poms between their legs underneath their naked…

His mind went blank.

To be continued…

* * *

snapsnapsnap OK guys… earth to readers? The chapters over now… Put your tongues back in your mouths. He he 

Hope y'all like the continuation. There will be more to… come! (sorry, bad pun)


	5. Chapter 4

Well, it seems that a lot of people like this story. (obvious understatement) I should warn you that this chapter will end up with an interesting paring that at least "I" haven't seen yet. As always, I really appreciate all the reviews! Now on with more…

Disclaimer: Remember, all those involved are depicted as over 18, and I do not own the Fictional Characters…

Oh, and need I remind y'all of the rating? It's there for a reason…

Chapter 4

"Ron? Rooo-ooonnn…" Kim sing-songed trying to get her boyfriend to respond.

After Kim and the girls did they're little dance for Ron he went into what could be called a catatonic kind of state. His eyes were open, but he seemed to be in another world entirely.

Kim spoke to him again. "Are you in there, Bad Boy?" She waved a hand in front of his eyes, and didn't get any kind of response.

"I think we killed him, Kim." Tara was there with Kim trying to revive Ron while the rest of the girls went to change back into their other clothes. She had helped Kim sit Ron down on a nearby chair.

Finally he started to make some noise. "P… P… puuu…"

"He's trying to say something…" Kim said.

"Pusss… Pusss…"

"Ron?" Tara said, lightly shaking his shoulder. "What are you trying to say?"

"Puss… Pussy… CAT!" He seemed to force out the last word in an effort to cover up what he really meant to say.

Tara giggled and covered her mouth as she blushed a light red, and Kim tried to quiet the now responsive Ron.

"Shhh… Ron… It's OK, Baby." She couldn't help but smile at his first words.

Ron finally found purchase with his lips, and started to speak like a somewhat normal person. "Kim? What…? Why…? I saw pu…"

"I know what you saw Ron." Kim said quietly. " In fact… it was my idea. Sort of."

"Huh…?" Ron still seemed a little confused.

Kim tried to explain. "Well, the 'No Panties' thing was actually Bonnie's idea, but I was the one who drew up the routine. We just wanted to have a little fun with ya…" She lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"But someone could have seen…"

"No one else saw, Ron." Kim answered.

"The cameras didn't…"

"No, the cameras didn't catch it either." Kim was trying very hard to assure her boyfriend that he was the only person to see they're… kitties. "So, did you… like it?"

"Uhh… yeah! That was sooo… Beyond Badical! I saw each of you before I… blacked out. You were the one in front of me, right Kim?"

"Now how did you know that?" She asked, giving him the hairy eyeball.

"Well… red hair. You know."

"Are you OK to wait here while I go change back into my other clothes?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll see you two on the dance floor in a few minutes then?"

"Most definitely. C'mon Tara, let's give good ol' Mad Dog a bit of a rest while we change." She grabbed the blonde's hand and took off for the bathroom.

…x x x x…

When Tara walked out of the bathroom door, Bonnie quickly grabbed her arm and tugged her out the nearest side door.

"Bonnie…? What's going on?" Tara asked, surprised by her friend's actions.

"I just… needed to get some air." She paused for a bit. "And to get away from Brick. I think he had some of the punch, and he was getting a little… amorous. If you know what I mean."

The blonde nodded knowingly. "Bonnie? Where are we going anyway?"

"No where in particular. Just wanted to get out of there. Whoa…"

The two stopped short when they walked around a corner of the building and saw what had to be the largest bus they had ever seen! The side was all painted in multiple colors, and the words "Girls Gone Wild" stretched from the back all the way to the front.

An awning was set up over the bus doors, and the entrance was well lit. A guard stood nearby with a black suit on, and the tell-tale sign of a wire behind his right ear told them he had a radio.

Curious, Bonnie and Tara walked up to the guard.

"What is this for?" Tara asked.

"Are you two willing to go on the bus?" Was all the guard said, and the two girls looked at each other.

The guard spoke again. "If you wish to enter the bus, you need to sign a release waiver." He handed a clipboard to each of the girls, who looked over the single sheet of paper.

"Is this what I think it is?" Tara asked Bonnie.

"Whataya think? Should we?" Bonnie smiled her devious little smile.

"I guess we aren't… obligated to show anything, if we don't want to."

Without another word they signed the release form, and entered into a world that neither girl thought they ever would go into.

About 15 minutes later they both exited the bus with a glow to their faces, satisfied grins, and their hair a little messed up.

"That was… fun, Bonnie." Tara said with a wistful smile. "I never knew you could do those things."

"Yeah, well… You weren't so bad yourself."

"We gotta get Kim and Monique in there!" Tara said excitedly.

"You honestly think we can get 'Little Miss Goody Two Shoes' and Monique 'Stuck-up' Jenkins to go for something like that?"

"I have a feeling once they get started…" Tara said, and never finished her sentence.

"I've got an idea, but first let's go freshen up." Bonnie knew exactly what to do.

…x x x x…

The DJ was playing a slow song, and Kim and Ron were of course stuck to each other like glue. Their waists were pressed into each other, and they were looking into each other's eyes. To them it was as if no one else in the world existed but the two of them.

As they danced, each had a leg between the others legs and they shuffled back and forth, not really paying any attention to the music. Kim could feel Ron's manly-ness straining to be set free, and Ron knew that Kim would be so ready for him to take her to 9 ways from bliss.

"I Love You." They both said at the same time.

"Jinx! You owe me a kiss…" Kim quickly said, and their lips met in a kiss that seemed to last for forever and a day. No, strike that, forever to infinity

The song ended and the two continued the kiss well after the song had ended, and an up-beat dance tune started. After finally releasing each other's tongue, Ron spoke.

"Kim? Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Blushing slightly, Kim lowered her face, and said something under her breath that she thought Ron couldn't hear.

"Kimberly Anne Possible…" Ron said with a slight admonishing tone, gently lifting her face to his with his fingers under her chin. "I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that again about yourself. Do you understand?"

"You heard me?" She was truly shocked.

He gave her his trade-mark goofy grin, and lifted her face a little higher. Ron then leaned in to give his girlfriend another mind-blowing kiss when a very irritating, nerve-grinding voice interrupted them.

"Why don't you two losers get a room already?" Bonnie would swear that she saw flames in those two pairs of eyes.

After regaining her composure a bit, Bonnie asked what she had originally come for. "Umm… ahhh… Kim? I need to talk to you… in private. Please."

The word 'Please' caught their attention, and Kim turned to Bonnie. "What is it?"

"Over here." She hooked elbows with Kim, and led her to a somewhat secluded spot near a wall. "There's something out in the parking lot I think you should check out, Kim. I'm not sure, but I think they may be doing illegal drugs, or something."

"Then that's something for the police." Kim said, and pulled out her Kimmunicator to call Wade and have him contact the cops. Bonnie's hand stopped her from hitting the call button.

"I think just your presence will be enough of a deterrent, Kim." She gently took the communications device out of her hand and handed it to Ron. "I think you better stay here Ron. Don't want you walking around in public when you're so… how shall I say… worked up? Don't want you walking around showing off your… 'Lewinski' now, do you?"

Ron glanced down at his trousers, blushed a deep red, and sat back down. He grabbed a bunch of napkins and tried to wipe away the small stain that had appeared.

"I'm heading to the bathroom, Kim." He said standing up, holding his hands in front of himself. "I'll see you in a bit. OK?"

Ron left the two girls alone and headed towards the bathroom. On the way he noticed Tara and Monique were in a rather animated discussion. Not caring too much what they were talking about, he finally ducked into the bathroom.

…x x x x…

"… I told you Monique…" Tara said excitedly. "It was amazing! The dresses and outfits in that bus were… to DIE for! Be aware though, they might ask you to sign some sort of release to assure that you don't steal any of the patents or something."

"I am so there…" Monique said, and quickly headed out the door towards the parking lot. Tara stood there panting and lightly perspiring, wondering how the heck she was able to pull off that lie. She was NOT used to doing things like that to someone else. Bonnie was so much better.

Kim arrived at the bus entrance a few seconds after Monique had arrived. Both were a bit surprised to see the other, but didn't say anything. The guard suddenly appeared from around the corner of the bus, adjusting his fly. He raised an eyebrow at the two girls who were standing in front of him, and then asked the standard question.

"Are you two willing to go on the bus?" It was then that both girls glanced at the side of the bus and saw what it said.

"Who suckered YOU out here?" Monique asked Kim.

"Who do you think? Bonnie. You?"

"Tara, of all people. I never thought PB was capable of lying like that."

"P… B…?" Kim asked, looking confused.

"Platinum Blonde."

"Oh…"

The guard spoke again sounding a little irritated. "If you wish to go on the bus, you need to read and sign these forms." He held out a couple of clipboards.

After both read the short statements, Monique asked Kim if she was willing to go in. Her answer was to sign the paper, and hand it back to the guard.

Looking at the signatures, the guard then opened the door, and let the two in.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, two guys approached, one carrying a fairly large camera, the light on showing it was recording.

"Hey girls. My name is Jonathan and the camera man here is Carlos. Do you know what goes on in the Girls Gone Wild Bus?"

"No." Kim said. "Not really."

"Well, we try to get to know you a little better and… Hey… You two look really hot tonight."

"Thanks." Kim and Monique chorused.

"Have either of you ever modeled before?" Both girls shook their heads. "Well that's a shame. Bodies like yours need to be shown off. What's your names?"

"I'm Kim, and this is Monique."

"Well Kim, Monique… Show us what you got." Jonathan said smiling.

"Huh…?" Kim said with a confused look on her face.

"Let's see how sexy you can be. Here… I'll put on some music." He turned around and hit the power button on a small boom-box. "Right behind you there is a small mattress if you want to use it."

Kim and Monique turned around and noticed the mattress for the first time. "C'mon… Show us some moves."

Tentatively Kim and Monique started dancing and then the music somehow got a little louder. Kim's mind was a whirlwind! This felt so wrong, yet it was somehow… intoxicating!

Already being good friends, Kim and Monique started to dance with each other. They started out just holding hands and keeping themselves apart from each other, but somehow they gravitated to each other and began grinding on each other's leg!

"Monique…" Kim whispered into her friends ear as they continued to move and writhe in front of the camera. "This isn't… right…"

"Shush baby-girl." Monique whispered back. "Just dance, and let Monique take charge."

Kim couldn't believe what happened next as Monique slid her hands along Kim's sides, and up under her top. Kim continued to dance, and slid herself out of the shirt while her friend pulled it up and over her head.

She let herself be laid down on the mattress, and then felt Monique sidle up to her. She felt Monique's hard nipples brush against her arm, and absently wondered when she had taken her shirt off.

Kim then felt light fingernails brush down her side, and back up to her shoulder. The same light fingers brushed over her own erect nipple, sending shivers down her spine. She felt one of Monique's legs hook her own, and felt the weight of her body as she lay on top of her.

She tried to speak. "Monique… I… don't… know…"

Kim was silenced when a pair of full lips brushed over her own.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N:

Yeah, I'm kinda mean that way. I guess you would call this… Kimique? Let me know if you like this interesting turn of events… Don't worry though, they aren't going to become lovers. It's just a little, umm, experiment between the two. The story will still end up K/R … (Now somehow I need to get my mind off of this and work on my other project)


	6. Chapter 5

Let me thank everyone again for ALL of your reviews, and for all of the hits! The story is going to change a little bit, so let's see what everyone thinks…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved… Warning: this starts with an... **adult**... sitch... uation.

Chapter 5

"Ohhh Ronnie…" Kim moaned as she felt a hand start to move underneath the waistband of her pants. Long fingernails lightly scratched themselves through her trimmed hairs…

_Fingernails?_ She thought. Her eyes snapped open and Kim saw that Monique was concentrating on her... Immediately she grabbed Monique's hand, and pulled it out of her pants, but not before one of her fingers brushed a sensitive area, making Kim gasp at the twinge that shot through her body.

"Monique!" Kim said, trying to control her breathing. "I… don't think I want to go through with this." She finished speaking with a downcast look.

"Really Kim? Just a moment ago you called my name…"

"I said _Ronnie_, not _Monnie._ Monique… I'm sorry, but I just can't do this. I… feel like I'm… I don't know. Cheating. Or something." With a pleading look, Kim bit her lower lip.

"I think I understand Kim. I'm sorry I pushed you. I shouldn't have done that. Although it still would be nice to…" Monique went to reach for one of Kim's breasts.

"Monique!" Kim said, lightly slapping away her hand. "What are you? Gay or something?"

"No! I still like boys. It's just that… I don't know. I'm a little confused right now Kim." A few tears began to form in her chocolate eyes.

"Hey… it's OK." Kim said taking one of Monique's hands in both of hers. "Tell you what. Let's get our clothes back on, head back in to the dance, and have a good time. We'll talk later, OK?"

The two GGW employees harrumphed, and the one shut his camera off. As the girls walked out of the bus, one said to the other, "You know, we could probably do some 'creative editing'…"

Kim and Monique headed back into the Lodge and were walking down a hall towards the dance floor, and who should they run into but Bonnie and Tara! The two of them were talking just outside the doors that led into the dance floor holding hands, and their faces were very close together.

Neither Bonnie or Tara noticed that someone was standing next to them until Kim cleared her throat. Immediately they let each other's hand go, and snapped around to see who was there.

"Just what did you think you were going to accomplish with that stunt, Bonnie?" Kim said, a hand on her thrust out hip, and ignoring the fact that it looked as if Bonnie and Tara were about to kiss

"Oh Kimmie…" Bonnie laughed. "I figured the two of you were close enough that things might get… interesting. Don't tell me you didn't go through with it?"

"Bonnie…" Kim's voice growled. "Ronald and I are happily married, and…"

"What?" The other three girls chorused.

"Oops! That was a slip of the tongue!" Kim immediately said as she covered her mouth, attempting to detract her previous statement. Or at least she tried.

Monique was the first to respond. "Kim! You didn't tell me that you and Ron got married! When did _that_ happen? And why wasn't I your 'Maid of Honor'? If not, at least invited?"

"They eloped!" Bonnie said, pointing at Kim and laughing. "Oh this is too good!"

"Kim… you're so… young. I can't believe you got married already." Tara said with sadness in her eyes.

"Guys… Guys!" Kim fumed. "Shut up! Ron and I are not married yet!" As soon as she started to say the words "Ron and I are not married yet", the music inside had temporarily stopped, and her voice echoed throughout the area.

Ron was sitting at a table, waiting for Kim to return from… wherever she had been. He had been attempting to stack plastic cups when Kim's voice surprised him, causing him to knock down a 5-foot tall pyramid of cups, which by the way was a personal best.

…x x x x…

Meanwhile…

"So…" Dr. Drakken said with a snide little smile on his face. "Kim Possible and her Middleton friends are having a big party? And with 'Girls Gone Wild', no less!"

"That's right…" Shego said. "And they… Wait a minute? You know about 'Girls Gone Wild'?

"Ummm… I've seen the commercials." Drakken said, looking as guilty as the cat that ate the canary.

"Heh… Yeah." She laughed. "And a lot of them are getting on camera, too."

Drakken suddenly noticed her clothes. "Shego? Why is your suit ripped?"

"Huh?" She looked down at herself and noticed that even though she had returned her suit back to the uni-tard, the top was still ripped from when she had exposed herself.

"It's… nothing, Dr. D. I… caught it on something. Yeah, that's it!" She bunched up the material that had exposed a bit of cleavage, gave a nervous smile, and rushed off to her room to get a different suit on.

"So…" Drakken mumbled to himself, his grin growing wider as he spoke to himself "So… my arch nemesis is having a big party in Middleton, and I wasn't invited. I guess I better crash it then. Literally."

He then went to the hover car he had been working on. He had been installing a psionic cannon, and was performing some final checks on mounts and connections.

"What a perfect place to test the capabilities of using psionic waves to control the minds of a large group of people. Mwahahahahaha…!" Drakken's laugh echoed throughout the lair, and reached Shego's room.

_Ugh…_ She thought._ What lame-brained scheme is he going to try now?_

…x x x x…

As Kim walked across the quiet dance floor towards her boyfriend, just about every eye in the room was on her. Ron was clumsily trying to set all the plastic cups that had fallen back on the table, but he wasn't having very much luck. Just as he set another arm full on the table, half of them fall _off_ the table again.

Kim didn't say a word, and knelt down to help her boyfriend pick up the cups. After all were sitting on the table (some were right side up, and others were upside down), she took Ron's hand and quietly asked him to come with her. The two walked out of the room and into the adjacent hallway. As they walked away from the door, they could hear the music start up again.

They both started to speak at the same time. "Kim… I… Ron… I"

After smiling at each other for a few seconds, Ron finally acquiesced and motioned to Kim that she could go first.

"Ron, I am sooo sorry. Bonnie just… got to me again, and… the timing just couldn't have been worse." Kim hung her head in shame as she stood in front of Ron.

"Kim?" Ron started, gently lifting her face with his fingers. "You… really want to be married? To me?"

"Well… eventually. Someday. In the future." She sniffed back a few tears. "I know we haven't talked about this much but…"

Ron silenced her with a finger on her lips, and spoke in a hushed tone. "I have one thing to say about that Kim."

Ron paused, looking into Kim's beautiful green eyes. They were welling with tears, and he thought how much he hated to see her cry. He leaned in, and when he was just mere millimeters from her lips, he whispered one word.

"Boo-yah." And kissed her full on the mouth.

After at least a good 2 minutes of lip smashing, tongue wrestling, and spit swapping, Kim suddenly had a sad look on her face, her eyebrows scrunched together. Being the good attentive boyfriend that he was, Ron could tell that something was weighing heavily on his girlfriend's mind.

"What's wrong Kim?"

Oh Ron… I've… I… I don't know where to start."

"Tell you what… Let's go out the back of the lodge, and sit on one of those large picnic tables built out of logs. We can look at the stars and talk there. OK?"

Kim smiled, and hooked her arm into Ron's and they walked silently down the hall and out the door.

They sat down at a table in which one end was up against the wall. Ron straddled the bench seat, and leaned back against the wall. Kim sat down between his legs and he wrapped his arms gently around her bare stomach, and non-chalantly placed a finger under the waistband of her pants. They were the epitome of contentment.

"Ron…" Kim said, breathing out. "I know we've just barely started this relationship last year, but I feel that we've gotten so much closer than ever before. Would you agree?"

"Yeah…" Ron agreed, of course

"Well… I would like for us to make a promise that we will not keep any secrets from each other."

"Even the little ones?" Ron asked. "Like if I ate the last of the fudge ripple ice-cream and blamed it on your brothers?"

"So that was you…" She said with mock anger turning towards him, and Ron grinned sheepishly. Her facial expression instantly changed to one of love and caring. "OK, you can keep those little ones."

"Why did you bring this up, KP?" Kim had turned back around and settled against his body, her legs stretched out in front of her on the bench.

"I… kind of… did something that I'm not very proud of. But first, let me ask you something, and please don't laugh. I want a straight answer, OK?"

"You got it, Kim." Ron said with his serious face on.

"Am I a… bad girl?"

"What?" Ron was shocked.

"Am I a bad girl? I mean… I basically flashed myself in front of you earlier with the cheer routine. Heck… I was really the one who started this whole thing with the Girls Gone Wild people. A lot of people, especially parents, are going to be upset when they find out that their daughters are flashing their boobs only to be recorded and then have those recordings sold at your local video store. They're probably also going to be on the commercials on late-night TV."

"So you've seen them too…" Ron said.

"Doy… I'm up late just like you, too. You can't help but run into them when you're up flipping through the channels."

"So, what was it?"

"What was what?" Kim asked.

"What did you do that you weren't very proud of?" Kim thought he had forgotten.

She took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. Deciding just to out right say it, Kim blurted out what she thought was the best thing to start the conversation.

"I think Monique is Bi."

"What…?" Ron was seriously shocked. How… why would you think that?"

"You've seen the videos. Monique and I… went on the bus." Ron was silent. "Ron? Say something?"

"I… uhhh…" He couldn't form a simple sentence as his mind was conjuring up a scene with his girlfriend and Monique on the bus. Oh yes her knew what went on in there.

"Ron…? What are you thinking of?" She had turned around and saw the look on his face. She could also feel something about him… changing. It was pressing into her lower back. "Ron? Are you picturing Monique and I together?"

She swatted him on the shoulder. "Huh? What, Kim? Sorry… I kind of zoned out there."

"I noticed." She said smiling. Her demeanor suddenly changed, and Kim spoke again. "Yeah… we were in there. But we didn't go very far. We only had our tops off."

"Was there a camera in there?" Ron asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable! You're not thinking of getting this DVD just so you can watch Monique and I get it on?" Kim was now sitting on the bench seat opposite Ron, facing him square on.

"Well… I am a guy…" He said quietly.

The look on Kim's face should have burned holes in his head. Instead it was much worse. It was anger. Kim Possible, his girlfriend, was angry with him. And VERY angry at that.

"Kim I…" Ron started to say and instantly Kim stood up and turned her back on him

"I don't want to speak to you right now." Kim said, her voice tinged with anger, and a bit of a sob. "I'm going for a walk."

With that, Kim walked off towards a trail that headed into the nearby forest. Ron stayed rooted to where he was, as he had never seen Kim so angry with him. He knewher well enough to know when she wanted to be alone. This was definitely one of those times.

"What have I done?" Ron said to the air around him, and plunked his head on his arms, leaning over on the table, and sobbed into his arms, "I wish Rufus was here."

He stayed in that position for a good five minutes when he heard something that he thought he recognized. It was sort of a jet engine noise, but it wasn't quite as loud. Raising his head, Ron looked at the treetops of the nearby forest, and saw something come over the top that he recognized immediately. It was one of Dr. Drakken's hover cars!

At virtually the same time the occupants of the hover car and Ron saw each other. Drakken's grin widened, and Shego leaped out of the car in front of him, her hands blazing. Ron immediately took a defensive stance, but he wasn't sure if he could hold his own against Shego. It had been a while since he fought, and was feeling a little out of practice. Also, he was cornered against the back wall of Middleton Lodge.

Over Shego's shoulder he saw Kim emerge from the forest on the same trail she had been on earlier, breathing hard from running. Just as the two started to call out to each other, Shego let loose a blast of plasma aimed at the 4-foot overhang above Ron. Huge pieces of massive wooden support beams to began to crash down around him.

Kim screamed…

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry y'all… I couldn't get away from the action, and I felt this story could use some. But just a little. Probably just two more chapters to go… Hope y'all still like this! I MIGHT do some extra and extended scenes after the main story is finished, but I'm not sure yet. Maybe if my arm is twisted hard enough… 


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait… I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this little story I've written. I appreciate all the reviews, and the extremely large amount of readers. This chapter has a surprise at the end that might not make everyone happy. But, as they say: You can make some of the people happy some of the time, but not all of the people happy all of the time. With that in mind, please read this with a little tongue-in-cheek…

Disclaimer: Do I really need to remind y'all that I don't own the characters involved? Well… I don't.

Chapter 6

When Ron saw that Shego had not aimed directly at him, he somehow knew immediately what she was doing. She was going to bring the wall down on top of him! His plan was to quickly plant a foot on the nearby bench and launch himself out from under the falling support beams, but plans don't always seem to go as… planned. For Ron Stoppable.

He didn't get his foot planted in the center of the bench and it tipped sideways, causing him to fall on the upturned edge of the bench, spread eagle. His eyes crossed in their sockets, and he rolled underneath the picnic table, which was then immediately buried under the falling debris. On his way under, a piece of wood had glanced off his head, causing him to go unconscious.

What Kim saw was slightly different. She saw Ron look up at the falling overhang, and then he was engulfed in the rain of debris. She bolted from the edge of the forest directly at Shego, adrenaline rushing to her muscles.

…x x x x…

Now adrenaline is a wonderful thing. It enhances your senses, makes you stronger, quicker, and more responsive to the situation around you. People have been reported as lifting a vehicle off of a family member while under the influence of adrenaline. Kim now had this strength in spades!

…x x x x…

Coupled with the fact that most likely the last thing she told Ron was "I don't want to speak to you", her anger at Shego seemed to raise her energy levels even higher. When Kim was about 10 feet from her target, she started to flip using handsprings, and landed right in front of an astonished Shego.

Kim then jumped and twisted her body around, bringing her foot around to connect with Shego's face, who tried to block it, but the force of the kick just threw her hand back into her face! Kim landed as Shego spun around, facing her again, and Kim then lashed out with a roundhouse punch that Muhammad Ali would have been proud of.

Combined with the momentum of being spun from Kim's kick, the punch sent Shego spinning out of control! She tripped over a piece of wood, and then fell to the left of the pile of debris she had caused earlier, out cold!

Kim then fell to her knees as the adrenaline rush left her, and she was on all fours breathing as if she had just run a 200-Yard Dash. Feeling like she wanted to throw up, Kim brought her head up and saw the last thing that wanted to see. One of Ron's hands was sticking out of the pile of wood, limp and unmoving.

Still trying to catch her breath, she crawled over, and gently took his hand. Kim noticed it was still warm, so maybe there was still some hope. It only took a few seconds after she touched Ron's hand that she felt movement of his fingers. Kim immediately went into action, and began pulling wood away from around Ron's hand and arm. Eventually, Kim had made a large enough hole to look in and saw Ron shaking his head as he was starting to come to.

"Ron!" She yelled, and reached through the hole, and grabbed his wrist. The action surprised Ron, and he looked up at her, expecting to see Shego coming in for the kill. Instead, he saw the red hair and green eyes of someone he loved very much.

Their eyes locked, and both spoke at the same time. "I'm sorry!" For some reason Ron's voice sounded a little higher than normal, but she paid no mind.

"Let's get you out of there, Ron." Kim said, and started to pull more wood and debris from the pile, as Ron pushed from the inside. Within a few minutes, he was able to step out from under the picnic table that had saved him, looking no worse for wear.

Ron stood up, and dusted himself off the best he could, and then noticed Kim was sitting on a piece of support beam, her face down in her hands. Ron just HATED to see Kim cry as he sat down at her side, (After pulling the crotch of his pants down a bit) and placed an arm over her shoulders.

"Kim…?" He said quietly. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head in silence.

While he had his arm over Kim's heaving shoulders, Ron looked around. First he saw Shego sprawled out on the ground, obviously out cold. She had a bit of blood coming from her nose. Then he looked out even further, and noticed something he didn't expect at all. Drakken was crawling out of his obviously crashed flyer.

"Kim…?" Ron asked, gently lifting her face to his. "Did you… do all this?" He indicated Shego's supine form, and then Drakken as he stumbled out of the flying car. He slipped on the ground, and did a face plant, eating some dirt.

"Umm… I did lay out Shego, (sniff) but I don't know what happened to Drakken." What they didn't know was that Drakken had been so surprised at the ferocity of Kim's attack on Shego, that he wasn't paying any attention to flying the hover car and crashed it straight into the ground, crushing the psionic cannon that was mounted underneath.

"Ron?" Kim asked as she wiped a tear from her cheek, smudging what little makeup she had on. "You…(sniff) never answered my question."

"What question Kim?" His innocent look almost made her melt right then and there.

"You know… I asked if you thought I was bad?" Her eyes seemed to glisten from the tears as she looked at her boyfriend, hoping to hear his forgiveness.

Ron closed his eyes, and seemed to be in thought for a short moment. He raised his head and gave her an answer. "No."

Kim was shocked "After what all I've done? I mean, me and the girls we… And then Monique and I…"

She was silenced with a dirty finger as it gently touched her lips.

"Let me explain, Kim." He said with a gentle voice. "What I see is a Bon-Diggity girlfriend who tried to show her boyfriend a good time. The flashing was actually kind of cool, even if it wasn't your idea in the first place, but that doesn't constitute being bad. Heck, there were other girls doing it too. I remember flashing the moon at a few people in my day."

"When have you done that?" She asked astonishingly. "And where was I?"

"You weren't with me 100 percent of the time, Kim. I remember a certain camp that I went to, and you weren't there."

"You mooned someone at Camp Wanna Weep?" Kim asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

Smiling a little smile, Ron made a zipping motion across his lips. "I'm not tellin'."

"You better spill boy, or so help me…"

"So help you what?" Ron said with an 'I dare you' look, which turned to surprise as his girlfriend launched a tickle frenzy on his sides!

The tickle-fest lasted only about a minute, and then they fell into each other's arms, laughing and breathing hard. Turning to each other's ear, they both whispered the same thing at the same time. "I'm sorry."

"Jinx!" Kim whispered, beating Ron to the punch again. "You'll owe me… umm… something later." She finished with a devious little smile.

Her smile then became a bit of a frown as she realized what Ron had done. He changed the subject at hand! He wasn't going to get away with this!

"Ron?" She said, taking one of his hands in both of hers. "What about Mon and I? I feel like I… cheated… on you. How can you ever…"

She was silenced by a kiss. After breaking the kiss, Ron looked his girlfriend right in the eyes, and spoke with conviction.

"Kim… if it was anyone else…and I mean ANYONE ELSE… I… don't know what I would have done. Monique has become such a good friend, to both of us. This doesn't mean I might not say anything to her about it, but I don't see it as cheating. To me it sounds like Monique may be a bit… confused." He paused for a bit, and decided to have a little fun with his girlfriend. "And if she needs a little more… help… from both of us, I don't see why we couldn't…"

"Ron Stoppable! I would never…" her anger started to well up when she saw the mischievous grin Ron had on his face. "Ooo… I'll get you, Mr. Stoppable!"

The two went into another minor tickle fight, and ended up planting small kisses all over each other while nuzzling into each other's neck.

…x x x x…

"Is that the last camera Joe?" Ryan asked as he took the videotape out, and placed it in a case. He then placed the tape on a shelf, and turned around.

"Almost. There's one more on the dance floor since it's almost 2:00. "I can't wait to start editing these!"

"I know what you mean. Who would have thought we would have gotten so much good footage from this small town in the middle of Colorado? I mean, that was amazing when the green chick did her dance!" He placed the camera he was holding in a case, and stored it in a small locker on the floor.

"I know!" Joe said excitedly. "We actually had quite a few girls flash, and one smokin' hot bus scene between a brunette and a blonde!"

"Did you see the one with the black girl and the redhead? That wasn't too bad. I think the redhead was Kim Possible." Ryan said.

"Yeah, I did, but nothing ever really became of it. I mean, bare tits and a partial kiss? It's not much more than what we usually see on the dance floor. I might not even use it."

The two left the small storage area, walked through the bus, and stepped out just in time to see a large crowd of people walking around Middleton Lodge towards the back.

"Let's go see what's going on." Joe said, pointing at the crowd. "Just don't forget to lock this up. We don't want anyone getting in and finding those tapes. Remember Nashville and all those angry parents? We don't want that to happen again."

"Oh, right." Ryan said, turned and locked the double doors.

…x x x x…

Shego shakily brought herself up to her knees, and spat out a bit of blood. She looked around and saw a crowd approaching on one side, and Kim and her sidekick on her other playing kissy face. She finally stood, and stumbled over to the teen heroes, who immediately stopped what they were doing and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Calm down." She said, motioning with a hand to stand down. "I'm not going to fight you again."

Both Kim and Ron visibly relaxed, but their guard was still up. Both knew Shego could still be dangerous, even in her obviously weakened state.

Shego rubbed her jaw and spoke again. "I didn't know you had that in you, Princess. Don't think this is over though, I'm going to want a re-match."

With that she ran off to their side towards the flyer and Dr. Drakken, who was now leaning against the dented hull of the flying machine wiping dirt from his face.

"In we go, Dr. D." She said as Shego flipped her blue-skinned boss back into the flyer. Jumping into the pilot's seat, she started up the engine and lifted off the ground a few feet.

Over the whine of the engine Kim and Ron could hear Drakken's voice as he yelled at his sidekick. "Shego! I just crash landed! I don't think this thing can fly anymore!"

Ignoring him, Shego throttled forward and took off over the lodge. Just after it cleared the building, everyone heard a terrible screeching noise, and then a loud explosion! A fireball rose, followed by a pillar of smoke as obviously the flyer didn't make it very far.

The crowd that had just arrived turned around immediately, and headed back towards the front of the building. Both Kim and Ron fought through everyone as they too were headed back to the front parking lot.

The two pushed through the crowd saying, "Excuse me", and "Pardon us". When they finally broke through the front of the crowd, both stopped in their tracks at the scene that now presented itself.

Drakken and Shego were hanging from a lamp post, Shego holding onto it for dear life, and Drakken hanging onto one of her legs. About 20 feet to their left was Joe and Ryan as they were picking themselves up off the concrete as they had obviously been thrown a few feet from the blast. Both turned around to look at where the flyer had crashed.

Looking at the destruction, Ryan dropped to his knees, his face in his hands, an cried like a baby. Joe reared his head back and screamed one word.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

To be continued…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Any ideas what may have happened? C'mon… I'm sure you might have a pretty good guess…


	8. Chapter 7

Well… finally! I'm sorry for taking a bit longer to post this. Usual things got in the way again… Thanks again to all who have read and reviewed this story! My thanks to those who left a review on the last chapter: AtomicFire, Nightwing 509, Yankee Bard, romantic-cancer, Aero Tendo, US.Steele, Cold-Chaos, momike, and Lonestarr.

Disclaimer (again): All characters involved in this little story are not owned by me, as I just like to put them in strange and unusual circumstances…

Chapter 7

Drakken and Shego were carted away in a police paddy wagon while fire trucks were shooting water at the now smoldering bus. Shego had on some new Plasma Restricter Cuffs that were designed by Wade, and they seemed to be holding. At least for now…

Most everyone had to stay and give reports to the police, so the majority of the partygoers were still there. They all heard a voice echo from inside the lodge.

"Yo party people!" The DJ was still there! "Why don't y'all come back in and dance one or two more times and then call it a night?"

A guitar rift started to echo across the parking lot from the inside. It was The Ramones singing their hit "What I like About You"…

As everyone filed in, Kim and Ron walked slower than the rest, holding hands. "This has been one crazy night Kim." Ron said, stopping and turning towards his girlfriend.

"It sure has. By the way, how's your head?" She asked, tenderly touching the bump where a chunk of wood had knocked him silly earlier.

Ron winced a bit and shrugged. Kim then brought her hand to behind his neck, and affectionately planted a nice kiss on his mouth.

"What was that for Kim?"

"Because I wanted to Ron."

Hooking arms, the two walked into the lodge, and headed towards the dance floor. The first people they saw as the two entered the area were Bonnie and Tara. They were sitting at a table off in a corner, holding hands across the tabletop.

The two were looking into each other's eyes dreamily, not talking.

"Well…" Kim said, turning back to Ron. "I guess those two finally accepted what was best for them. I may not agree with the final outcome, but I respect them. I just hope everyone else will too."

"Umm, Kim? What about…" A new voice could be heard over the music.

"Kim! Ron! You two are just Bomb on Bomb!" Monique grabbed both of their hands as she stood directly in front of them, smiling from ear to ear. Kim was noticeably nervous of her girlfriend's touch.

"Mon…?" Ron asked tentatively. "Umm… I'm not sure how to ask you this…"

"Kim!" Monique said flabbergasted. "You told him?"

"I'm sorry, Monique. I had to. I couldn't have lived with myself keeping that a secret from Ron.

"Should we, Kim?" Ron asked looking at her.

"I don't know Ron, it might be too soon."

"Better now than never." Ron replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Monique asked, dropping their hands, and stepping back.

"Monique?" Kim started. "Ron has come up with a… test of sorts."

"A… test? For what?"

"Too… umm… see where your… interests lie."

" …?" Monique responded with a blank look.

"Remember what I told you might happen Kim?" Ron said worriedly.

"No Big Ron. I can handle it if that happens." She said, squeezing his hand. "Monique? Follow us, please."

The three went over to a secluded corner of the ballroom, and situated themselves so that Monique had her back against the wall, and Kim and Ron were facing her, away from the dance floor. They couldn't take a chance of mis-firing, and inadvertently attract anyone else.

"What are you two going to…"

Ron interrupted, explaining. "We want you to chose."

"Huh…?" The raven-haired Nubian said, feeling a bit nervous.

"Whoever you chose… right now… will give us the answer we want."

"I don't underst…" She never finished the word when both Kim and Ron did something that took her completely off guard.

Kim unleashed her most potent PDP, clasping her hands in front of her chest. Ron had taken his lower lip slightly in his teeth, gently biting down. His head was slightly lowered, and he looked up at her with an almost pleading look in baby-brown eyes.

"Oh… My… Gaw…!" Monique was immediately hypnotized by two of THE most potent looks anyone has ever seen. Kim's PDP at 100 percent versus Ron's pleading look that said, "Love me, please?"

Her head ping ponged back and forth. Now she knew what they meant. She had to chose which one was irresistible! Who was she more attracted to? A boy with his most pleading look, or a girl with her most feminine ways?

It was ALMOST a 50-50… it ended up 49-51. Monique couldn't resist any longer, and glomped her lips onto…

…x x x x…

"One tape! I can't believe we have one stinking tape!" Joe said, as he and his two partners loaded up the rental van with what little they could salvage. "What's on this one anyway?"

Joe picked up the one scorched remaining battery powered VCR, and pushed the tape in. He pressed rewind, and then hit play as soon as it stopped. His frown slowly grew to an almost sinister look, as he continued to watch the contents of the tape.

"This will work." He mumbled to himself. "Oh, this will work indeed! Let's prepare this for final editing."

…x x x x…

After Ron pushed himself away from Monique, and extracted her tongue from his mouth, he looked at Kim with a look that said, "I warned you."

His girlfriend had her arms crossed across her chest, a pout beginning to form, as she found out that her best girlfriend hadn't picked her instead. Oh Kim didn't sway that way one bit, but she was just a little miffed, and maybe a bit jealous. Kim just didn't like to lose.

"Well it seems that I like boys after all, guys. Kim, you better hang on to this one tightly." Monique said, snaking an arm around Ron's waist. "If we weren't in such a public place, I'd be doing more than that with my tongue to him."

Kim took Ron's hand, and pulled him closer to her while he gently removed Monique's hand from his side. "Ron… step away from Monique."

Just then the Ramone's song finished, and the DJ spoke again. "Well everyone, it's been a blast, and I do mean that literally!" The crowd laughed half-heartedly at his joke.

He continued. "For this last song, I would like to dedicate it to Middleton's favorite couple. You know them, you love them… they are also known as the undefeatable Team Possible… Kim Possible and Ronald Stoppable!"

He hit play, and immediately everyone knew it was the final song from Junior Prom a couple years ago. Both Kim and Ron Ron walked out onto the center of the floor, blushing from the attention. They began to dance by themselves at first, and then the rest of the crowd filled in the dance floor.

"You know what this night has been Kim?" Ron asked, looking deep into her green eyes as light played across her face from the crystal ball.

"Perfect." She answered, and planted a kiss on his lips.

The end…?

…x x x x…

Epilogue:

A few months later, after lying low for a while since their breakout, Drakken and Shego were doing their own thing in one of his many lairs. This one had been half destroyed, but at least there was still power.

Shego had been napping in her room most of the afternoon, still a bit drained from all the power she had expended to get them out of the latest prison. She had been sleeping most afternoons lately, recuperating.

This particular afternoon she woke for almost no reason. Maybe she was finally back to full strength. Only one way to find out, hit the gym. Or what was left of it.

On her way, she had to walk through the TV room, where Drakken had set up a smaller TV in front of a couch. He was watching something intently, his hands gripping the remote as it pointed at the small 26 inch screen.

Quietly she came up behind him to see what he was so into watching. The first thing she noticed was the box on top of the TV. She saw the words "Girls Gone Wild".

"Oh no…" She stepped closer to look at the screen. "Oh please no…"

Sure enough, there she was in all her splendor, bare breasted, on the TV screen. The image froze. It rewound, and then played again. And again.

A growl issued from her lips, catching Drakken's attention, and he whirled around on the couch. He looked up at the one person he absolutely DID NOT want to catch him.

Shego said nothing, as she snapped her mouth shut. She simply pointed a finger at the TV and a stream of plasma shot out, blowing up the TV/VCR combo unit. Drakken ducked while covering his head with his arms so he wouldn't be hurt too bad by the flying shrapnel. Shego jus stood there glaring at him.

"Shego… I can exp…" He was silenced as soon as Shego brought up a single finger, telling him to be quiet.

"Not… a… word. Drakken. Not a word!"

She then huffed off to the gym to take out even more aggression than she had felt earlier. Drakken just merely sat on the couch wondering how he was going to tell Cousin Eddie that Shego destroyed the TV that he had borrowed.

Definitely the end…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now I suppose y'all would like me to write out what happened between Bonnie and Tara on the bus? It's on the tape that survived too…

Please let me know if you liked this ending, as I wrote it on about 3 hours of sleep… And I haven't done a post-read…

Thanks for reading!


	9. BonnieTara rated M

Well, here's the Bonnie/Tara scene that everyone wanted. It definitely is "M" rated, so please don't let children under the age of 18 read this. If I went too far, let me know and I can do a re-write.

I would like to thank all those who read and reviewed the last chapter: AtomicFire, Warbird, Aero Tendo, US.Steele, Zaratan, Yankee Bard, cpneb, and Cold-Chaos.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved, and both girls portrayed in this story are portrayed as being of age 18 or older...

Girl's Gone Wild: Middleton!

(The tape that survived)

AKA: Bonnie and Tara

_A small TV screen clicked on in a dark room, the screen filled with white snow and the telltale hiss filled the room. _

_"Crap!" A voice hissed and immediately slammed a finger repeatedly down on the volume button in the clenched hand. _

_The other hand reached underneath a bit of clothing and pulled out a VCR tape. Quickly it was placed in the machine and it automatically started to play. Shego's face immediately filled the screen, and suddenly the image began to fast forward._

_When the image of a large bus appeared, the word 'Play' appeared on the top right of the screen, and then the sound started just as two girls entered the bus and appeared in front of the camera. It was Bonnie and Tara._

A voice off camera could be heard, but just barely as the volume was still turned way down. "Hey girls. How are you doing this evening?"

"Pretty good." Bonnie said.

"I'm fine." Tara replied, looking a bit nervous.

"Would you like to give us your names?" The off-screen voice asked.

"Nah… Not really." Both girls said.

"That's cool. It's quite all right." The voice paused. "Has anyone ever told either of you what usually happens in here?"

"No." Tara replied… Her head turned down slightly, not wanting to look directly at the camera.

"I've… heard." Bonnie said.

"Has anyone ever told either of you that you have great looking bodies?" They both shrugged, not really wanting to answer.

"I don't suppose… you uhh… would like to show us anything? It's your chance to be on a Girls Gone Wild Video."

_A thump was heard outside of the room, and the TV immediately shut off, leaving the room dark and silent, save for the whine of the VCR as it continued to play. A figure sat in the middle of that darkness. When nothing followed the small thump, the TV was turned back on. Some of the video was missed, but it was nothing important. In fact, it was just getting good._

Tara was the only one on the screen as she stood there, her hands on the shirt she wore. Her complete outfit was something that Bonnie had helped her with, and now she was about to take it off. She wore a pleated denim skirt, and then a light sweater that was ribbed and sleeveless. She wore a medium green shirt over that, which was only buttoned near her waist, leaving the bottom frills to spread out at her hips, and the top to be open over her chest.

She tentatively unbuttoned the shirt, took it off one sleeve at a time, and laid it on a nearby chair. As she started to pull the sweater off over her head, two other hands moved in, and began to help her.

Bonnie moved in closer, and began to help pull the sweater up, and revealed the lacey white bra she had on. Bonnie stopped at the point that Tara's face was covered with the sweater, and her arms were sticking straight up in the air. The blonde was basically at her mercy.

Bonnie then lightly ran one of her fingers down the cleavage presented to her, causing Tara to inhale sharply, and then end with 'Mmmmmm'.

The sweater was finally pulled over her head, and Bonnie's face was nose to nose with Tara. With almost no emotion, Tara then slipped a finger underneath a strap of Bonnie's LBD, and laid it off to the side of her shoulder. She then did the same with the other, and gently let the dress slide down the body it was covering.

Bonnie stepped out of her dress as Tara then laid it with her shirt on the same chair. The dark haired girl then gently reached out and tugged at the elastic waistband of the blonde's skirt, and then moved it downward. She knelt down and dainty feet stepped out of the skirt, which was then added to the growing pile of clothes.

Bonnie stood up slowly, lightly tracing Tara's sides with her nails causing the blonde to shudder at the contact. When the two were face to face again, they stared into each other eyes and pressed themselves into each other. Their bodies wearing only bras and panties.

Tara had only her lacey bra with matching cotton panties, and Bonnie was in her black push-up bra, and black lacey panties. The two were in complete contrast to each other, but it was stunning to see them pressed against each other.

Each of them gently reached for the others face, and traced the others jaw line as they stared into each other's eyes. Lips smiled affectionately and parted, then pressed onto each other as tongues began to wrestle.

Bonnie hooked a leg behind one of Tara's knees, and the two dropped onto a small bed that just happened to be there to catch them. The kissing continued as a tangle of hands and fingers moved over each other's bodies, squeezing and caressing.

_Another noise was heard, and the TV went off again. A quiet growl was heard this time as the figure sat still, waiting to make sure no one was coming. Breathing out a sigh of relief, the TV came back on. "Good… didn't miss much."_

By now both girls were now lying there completely nude as they continued to rub against each other. Bonnie's hand traced her finger around one of Tara's breasts, and then meandered slowly across her stomach. The finger stopped at the tuft of hair that proved that Tara was a natural blonde. Fingernails combed through the soft curly hairs and then one finger moved a little further down.

It made contact with… "Ohh!" Tara exclaimed suddenly, and Bonnie's hand stayed there for a bit, the one finger moving furiously as the blonde moved her hips up and down.

A cut off high-pitched scream almost erupted from Tara's mouth, but was silenced by Bonnie as she mashed her lips over that open mouth. A wet finger then dragged its way back up Tara's stomach.

Without warning, Tara did something that completely surprised Bonnie. She flipped Bonnie over on her back, and straddled the brunette's leg, a thigh pressed against Bonnie's own private area.

"Your turn." Tara said huskily, and reached down between their bodies, and proceeded to do the same thing to the brunette. Only while her finger was busy, she rubbed herself on Bonnie's thigh, and both girls began to simultaneously moan and groan.

An explosion of release and ecstasy came across each other's faces as high-pitched screams reverberated in the bus. The two then lay there together, panting and hugging each other.

Each one whispered the same thing into the other's ear. "I never knew."

As they started to dress, the off-camera voice spoke again. "Th… that was… amazing! I never thought you two would go that far.

"Neither did we." The girls chorused, and looked at each other smiling. Once again they proceeded to kiss each other, as they stood in front of the camera clad only in their underwear.

_Lights suddenly came on in the small den, and a scream issued from the viewer's mouth as they quickly shut off the TV again._

"_Drew Theodore Lipsky!" A short redheaded woman scolded. "What have I told you about watching those kinds of movies in my house?"_

_She proceeded to drag Drew by a blue ear towards the front door, and booted him out into the night. "Now do as I say and go find you a nice girl! I still think that black haired girl that works for you might be interested."_

_She turned and went back into the house muttering something that sounded like she was going to destroy that vile, disgusting tape._

The end…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this was a little short, but I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
